


Why Is Daddy Dressed like Loki

by SailorLestrade



Series: Requests [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: And Chris a good uncle, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Tom will be such a great dad I'm sure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2629118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorLestrade/pseuds/SailorLestrade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and the kids decide to visit Tom on the set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is Daddy Dressed like Loki

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Deutsch available: [Why Is Daddy Dressed like Loki?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3969139) by [DaintyCrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaintyCrow/pseuds/DaintyCrow)



“We’re here!” You announced gleefully. The kids groaned and wiped their eyes. Tommy and Lucy had been napping on the long drive from their home on the southern end of England. They had been missing their daddy, since he had been gone for so long, so you figured that it would do everyone some good to surprise him at work.

“Where daddy?” Lucy asked, looking around. You smiled and got out of the car. You unbuckled the kids from their car seats. Tommy got out of the car while you picked Lucy up. She was wearing a green and black tutu, seeing as those were her favorite colors now. 

“We’re about to go see him.” You said. “Give me your hand Tommy.” Tommy took your hand and you walked them to where everyone was filming. Tommy suddenly stopped and gasped. “What is it honey?”

“Is that Thor?!” He asked excitedly. Chris Hemsworth turned around then and smiled. “Uncle Chris?!”

“Hey there Tommy!” He said. Tommy smiled and hugged “Uncle Chris”. “Are you here to see daddy?”

“Yes!” Tommy said. The six year old was beaming. Thor was one of his favorite superheroes, along with all the other Avengers. Chris laughed and went over to Lucy.

“Hi there princess.” He said. She giggled and hid her face, making Chris laugh.

“Hey Chris.” You said. “Have you seen Tom? He doesn’t know we were coming.” Chris looked around for a second.

“I think he’s just finishing up a solo scene.” He said. “Wait here. I’m gonna mess with him a bit.” You laughed.

“I swear, I think you and Tom get along better than you, Liam, and Luke do.” You laughed.

“Well, that’s because Tom hasn’t tried to attach my hair to a horse via braids.” Chris laughed. He quickly turned and left, his red cape fluttering behind him. Tommy looked up at you with wide eyes.

“Uncle Chris is Thor?” He asked. You smiled down at him.

“That’s not the best part honey.” You said. You watched as Chris disappeared into a building. You didn’t know that he was in the replica throne room and was currently telling Tom that you had been arrested for streaking. Tom came out of the building to see you, Lucy, and Tommy standing there. His worried frown turned into a smile and he rushed over to you. Tommy was wide eyed. Lucy smiled.

“Daddy!” She said, reaching for him. Tom smiled and took his little girl into his arms.

“Chris said you were arrested.” Tom said to you, making you laugh. Tommy just kept staring.

“Mommy?” Tommy said quietly. “Why is daddy dressed like Loki?” Tom gave you Lucy then knelt in front of his son.

“You just found out that Uncle Chris is Thor, right?” Tom asked. Tommy nodded. “Well, I’m really Loki.” Tommy gasped. He looked up at you then back at Tom. You had a big smile on your face. “And Uncle Robert is Iron Man.” Tom added. Tommy laughed.

“I knew that!” Tommy said. “He says it all the time.” Tom smiled and hugged his son.

“I have to get back on set, but I’ll be back as soon as I can.” He said, standing up. He kissed Lucy’s forehead then gently kissed you. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” You said. He started to walk away. “Knock ‘em dead tiger!” He turned around, gave a thumbs up, before getting back to work.

****

While Tom was filming some of his scenes and Chris wasn’t busy, he took Tommy around and showed him different things on set. He glanced up and saw that Tom was done filming a scene with his scepter and horned helmet, so he grabbed a Thor helmet and a Mjölnir from the prop table. He put the helmet on Tommy, but it kept sliding down over his eyes. Chris put the hammer in his hands and picked him up.

“Quick young Asgardian!” He said. “The grumpy Loki comes this way!” Tommy readied the foam hammer. Tom stopped when he saw them and couldn’t help but smile.

“The power of Thor stops you Loki!” Tommy said. Tom smiled and held his hands up. You and Lucy walked over and watched. Tom quickly took your hand and pulled you over into the little play.

“I have the Midgardian princess named Lucy and the Asgardian queen named…mom.” Tom said, making Chris laugh a bit. “Let go of Thor’s hammer and join my side young one.”

“Never!” Tommy said, trying to throw the hammer like Thor did but it falling to the ground. Lucy wiggled out of your arms and crawled over to the hammer, picking it up and handing it to her brother.

“The young princess is worthy, I see.” Tom said. Tommy’s eyes widened as he took the hammer from Lucy. She giggled and crawled over to Tom, reaching for him. He picked her up. Tommy looked at Chris.

“Uncle Thor, we should call the Avengers!” Tommy said, very excited. Chris smiled.

“I would young one, but even the Man of Iron cannot fly here.” Chris explained, trying not to just come right out and say that the other Avengers would not be in this movie. Chris carried Tommy over to Tom, who hit Tom’s arm with the hammer.

“Oh no! Thor has defeated me!” Tom called out. He handed you Lucy. “Take care my fair maiden.” He laid on the ground and pretended to be dead. Tommy cheered and high fived Chris.

“We beat Loki!” Tommy said. Chris set him down and Tommy poked Tom with the hammer. “Daddy, get up.” He said. Tom opened one eye and smiled. “Loki doesn’t actually die silly.”

“Oh, of course. How could I forget?” He laughed. He set up and hugged Tommy. They could hear him and Chris being called back to do some more filming. “I have to go now Tommy, but we’ll play some more when I get done, okay?”

“Okay daddy!” He said. Chris helped Tom up. Tom kissed your cheek then went off to film some more. Tommy came over and tugged on the bottom of your shirt.

“Yes honey?” You asked. He looked up at you with curious eyes.

“When do I get to meet Captain America?” He asked. You just laughed and held his hand.

“Soon honey, I promise.” You turned to watch “Thor” and “Loki” in action. The whole time, Tommy and Lucy watched and had a great time with dad.

**Author's Note:**

> Was it nice and fluffy? :D


End file.
